Persephone
General of the Black Dragonriders, and the one who brought Su into the Black Dragonriders. Appearance She is described as incredibly beautiful and alluring, busty, with long gray hair, and glasses that add a new kind of charm to her. Her jade skin beyond of what would words could describe. An appearance that would drive the wild desires of men to the breaking point. History Initially she introduced herself to Su at base N598, with Su knowing she was from the Black Dragonriders, and the fact she was overwhelmingly more powerful than him, he decided to let fate decide and was going to commit suicide. She panic'd and took the gun from his hand and instead asked him to join the Black Dragonriders. He refused and instead of her forcing him, she decided to live with him for some time in base N598 to get to understand him better. After some time she convinced Su to follow her back to the Black Dragonriders, on the condition that he join Curtis's training regime. She cares deeply about Su and has the intention of making him her Guardian, and with her private hospital, does everything she can to help him by taking on a massive debt to heal his injuries, and constantly battles against the Holy Knights or other enemies in order to acquire money. She shows immense panic and hesitation when her friend Helen tells her to get with Su, and mate with him. This ultimately puts her feelings to the test where she couldn't do so without getting drunk off of an extremely potent alcohol that Helen concocted. After their first time together Persephone becomes pregnant however Helen keeps this from her after her latest check-up. It's later shown that she also shows deep concern for Madeline because after she was taken from Su, she also grew up by Persephone's side and they ended up forming a deep bond. During her birthday party she declares that Su would be her guardian(her man). After Su kills Belarvus's son Henry, Belarvus is inclined to do all in his power to get to Su and the ones around him, and subsequently takes Persephone's general rank away from her. She is now currently on the run after a brief battle with Kaplan and his associates and is being chased by Belarvus's forces. After being abandoned by the Black Dragonriders she is chased deep into the wild where she cuts her hair short, gets rid of her glasses to help avoid detection due to the fact her glasses has all sorts of sensors and gadgets attached, and seemingly becomes more like a wild amazoness. Power She has many powerful Level 8 abilities on the verge of forming Level 9 abilties. It is show she has the Potential to have Level 10 Holy Abilities Her strongest Ability is her "Fortune" Ability, that gives her "good luck". Spoilers Persephone up until the very end was loving of Su, only hoping to keep him in her arms a bit longer. After O'brien attempts to poison Su she stomps her way out after slapping him, disappearing into the night. She is last seen on the mysterious and beautiful continent that is seemingly known as the "Lord's country". There are three human children running around the area playing with eachother in human form, who can be acknowledged as Lou, Star, and Snow. Meanwhile, next to a beautiful and peaceful lakeside, Persephone was currently chewing on a pencil, somewhat lazily sketching something on a canvas. Behind Persephone knelt a black-haired, black dressed young lady, her beautiful little face releasing a bit of a blank expression, currently focused on Persephone’s drawing. On the easel was a plain pencil drawing, but the lines were simple and lifelike. In the middle was Su, Persephone and Madeline snuggling up against him, one on the left, one on the right. Meanwhile, the short haired Li’s hands were supporting her chin, crouching in front of Su’s legs. Two steps from them, Helen had one hand resting in front of her chest, one head propping her jaw, currently thinking about something. Nearby, Snow and Star were currently chasing each other, while Little Luo hung from Su’s body, trying to crawl to the top of his head, a small hand grabbing Su’s short hair. The young black haired lady behind Persephone asked, "What is this?" Persephone lowered the pencil she was biting, then gave the picture that was close to completion a look, and then said with a sigh, “A certain person’s dream."